The one with chandler and joey
by Imtoocoolforyou
Summary: Joey reading learns for his romantic show, and asks chandler to read in for the second character, the straight friends tell each other they will not do the kiss, however this agreement is broken in a moment of passion


Hey guys this is my first fan fiction and I'm really happy to be writing it! Please leave comments if you want me to do another one! Thanks guys!

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND THIS IS THE WORK OF PURE FICTION. I DO NOT OWN FRIENDS.

Joey is sitting on the couch In the pairs apartment running lines with himself but getting frustrated he can't remember his lines. Chandler enters.

"Hey man what are you doing?" Chandler asks with a sardonic tone to his words

"I'm TRYING to learn my learns, I'll tell ya being a neuroscientist means a lot of big words!" Jokey replies in a temperish way "it's hard though because it's a scene between drake And this patient and there's this sense of romance but it's hard when there's no one to reply to what I'm saying" he does a double look at chandler and a lightbulb pings above his head.

"Don't do that, don't look at me that way! There is no chance I'm doing that with you!" Chandler replies

"Come on! I would do it for you! It's not like we have to kiss it's just a 5 minute scene come on chandler please?"

"Oh fine then, but if you try anything I'm telling Monica!"

"Thanks chandler I really appreciate it, so obviously I'll be playing dr drake remoray and you'll be playing Charlotte..." Joey says hesitantly

"Sad to say this isn't my first time doing this, okay let's get started then." Chandler says reluctantly

"Charlotte, may I have a word?"

"Why yes doctor, anything for you..." Breaking character "This script is so cheesy..." Joey cuts him off

"Your brain tumour is becoming a bigger problem everyday that we don't remove it, I recommend you go into surgery as soon as possible."

"Are you sure? I trust your judgement doctor but I don't want to rush into anything..."

"You're in very capable hands Charlotte, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you... Ever."

"That leads me on to something I've been meaning to ask you doctor, will you... Will you go out into town with me? Take me out for dinner? Spin me around the dance floor?" Chandler makes kissing faces at joey in a sarcastic and grotesque way

"Dude knock it off! I need to get this scene perfect with no mess ups I want it to be amazing!"

In a laughing tone "you've never needed me to go over scenes like this before, why now?"

"Because I'm nervous! The actress that plays Charlotte in real life is hot chandler... Imagine the hottest girl you've ever been with, now times it by three... Actually it's you... Times it by seven and that's what she is... If I get this scene perfect maybe, just maybe she will go on a date with me so I need to keep running it...

The two go over the scene once or twice more stopping before the end of the scene, the third time they get to the end of the scene where the characters kiss. Chandler tells joey he doesn't want to do the kiss and joey agrees that they will do up to the line before but that's it.

Joey reads the last line of the script "I guess... There is nothing to do now... But kiss"

Both the friends are caught up in the moment and begin to lean in for the kiss when joey breaks out of it...

"We should probably stop there thanks chandler for helping me, you're a true friend!"

"Oh right here that's a good idea... You know if you wanna run it again I'm always here for you man" something about his tone is different, more serious then before

"Thanks dude."

"And hey joe, about the whole kiss thing, shouldn't you run like what your going to do leading up to it? Like the semiotics of where to put your hands and stuff?"

"Umm, yeah I guess I could..." He Said with hesitance

The two get Back to where they were and joey repeats the line. He reaches out and puts one hand to the back of chandlers head and the other on his waist and pulls chandler into his body. the two are looking into each other's eyes and joey looks down out of awkwardness however chandler lifts his chin up with one of his free hands and pulls him in. The two sets of lips crash into each other, at first awkwardly but after of few seconds to realise what was going on, the two both got Into it more. Joey pushed the back of chandlers head so the two were even closer then before. Being the one that initiated the kiss, chandler felt obliged to open his mouth first and introduce tongue to the party in their mouths, joey also returned the favour. The two tongues wrestling each other until one emerged victorious. Chandler broke the kiss and leaned backwards...

"Yeah that was really... I mean if you kiss her like that... She won't be able to say no!"

"Haha thanks chandler for the extra practice but I think I need to practice that again, you know because in the real thing my lips won't be as dry so I need to drink some water then we can run it again?"

"Yeah! No problems over here!"

Joey drinks some water then returns to chandler the two continue kissing open mouthed and chandler removes his jacket, joey takes off his shoes and socks and chandler takes off another layer and another until he is left standing there in his briefs. Joey takes a step back to admire the view and says

"How you doin?"

The two both laugh and continue however they are both now lying on the couch, chandler sitting on joeys clothed stomach.

"Those needs to come of joe!"

Joey begins to strip till he is in his boxer briefs

"Man I chose the wrong day to wear these!"

Chandler reaches behind him and grabs joeys manhood, it was almost rock solid already, chandler couldn't blame him, he was also hard as a bone!

"You sure you want it do this?" Joey asked eager to carry on with the activity at hand

"100%"

chandler replied as he got up and sat In-between joeys legs, he removed Joeys only clothes and gasped at the size of joeys cock. It was only semi hard and 7 inches! Imagine the damage this thing could do when fully erect chandler thought to himself... He man handled joeys cock with the occasional lick, then just as suddenly as this thing began chandler thrusted the manhood into this mouth and it tasted good, he'd never even thought of being with a man before, especially joey but he wouldn't trade this moment for the world. The precum leaked out of him like water and chandler was begging for all he could get. He could feel the weapon In His mouth begin to get harder and harder until the fully erect 9" and thick dick was in his mouth. It got to the point where chandler could only swallow half do it but he was determined to get to the base of the cock. He didn't stop until joeys jet black pubic hair was tickling his face. the first time he completed the challenge joey moaned with pleasure and said he wanted it all, he wanted chandlers hole. Chandler was hesitant at first, it wasn't even the thought of being screwed that scared him so much, or the fact that it was joey, chandler was just worried he couldn't fit the whole thing in, and he didn't want to disappoint. He considered it to be another challenge and accepted it between sucks. Joey lifted his head off the cock and guided Chandler towards his bedroom...

"So I'm finally going to see what makes all those girls so happy"

"I guess so..." Joey replied already looking for comdoms

"I can't find any condoms... I guess I'll have to go buy some..." Joey said obviously upset

"Don't bother" chandler said countering this problem. " we can go without!"

Joey jumped on top of him and told him to stick his legs in the air. Chandler did so without arguing.

"I think it's only far you get something too"

Joey bent over in front of chandlers hole and kissed it once and chandler showed no obvious response which was what joey wanted and needed. He began to use his tongue in circular motions around the hole and chandler began to squirm. He kept going licking the hole all over and chandler felt orgasms like he had never felt before. He clenched his fists into the bed sheets and screamed with pleasure asking for more tongue and joey delivered. Just as he was about to cum, joey pulled away and the urge became distant.

"Do you wanna go all the way"

"With you I would do anything" chador said still thinking about his whole being licked

Chandler stayed still with his legs in the air and the head of joeys dick erased the wet hole. Stimulating chandlers whole body. Joey began to use his hand to guide the dick in circular motions like his tongue until chandler finally shouted

"Stop teasing and give it to me would you?!"

Joey reacted within seconds and shoved half his manhood inside of chandler and he screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure joey slowly inserted the rest if the 4 inches while chandler moaned and groaned beginning to enjoy this more then began to trust his hips, bringing his dick in and out of chandler as he pleaded. Joey had never met a girl willing to do anal but he wanted to try it so bad. If he had of known chandler wanted to try it, this would have happened a lot sooner! The pleasure was incredible, it was by Far the best sex either of them ever had and it showed as by the 54th hump joeys man seeds spread throughout chandlers system, leaking of his whole just as quick as it came out of joey. Chandler ran his hands down to his whole and began eating as much of the cum as he could get his hands on. Joey took chandlers smaller dick into hands and gave him a hand job till he came over his stomach. This wonderful experience was over and that hit him hard, he didn't want it to end but he had a feeling that was the first but not the last and a smile formed on his face.

"I promise I won't tell Monica this time! Or the next, or the next or the next." The two friends chuckled kissed and when to their own rooms.

THE END


End file.
